


Anatomy Lessons

by ZsforSs



Series: Anatomical Differences [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia, and handjobs, never thought i'd use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: A direct sequel to Keep Me Warm.After starting their relationship on an away mission Thrawn and Eli use their private time on the shuttle back to the Chimaera to explore each other.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Anatomical Differences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876216
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Anatomy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this is just the end of Keep Me Warm, so if you just read that you might have some deja vu.

Negotiations had wrapped up later that day as they'd hoped. It had gone well. When they got back to the Chimaera Thrawn would have a glowing report to send to High Command.

But that was still another two days away. Now the two of them and their squad of troopers were trapped on a shuttle together.

At least he and Thrawn would have a little privacy in the 'officer's quarters.' It was a tiny little room, smaller than their room at the Academy had been. It's two beds were also side by side instead of space saving bunk beds. There was a private- if pocket sized- refresher though.

After they took off Thrawn had left him on the bridge to contact the Chimaera and let them know they were on their way back.

Faro had only responded with a crisp “Yes sir,” but he thought she looked relieved. It couldn't be fun sitting out in the middle of nowhere waiting for other people to do their jobs.

He almost tripped over Thrawn's boots as he entered their quarters. Thawn himself was sitting on one of the beds, half undressed and looking over something on his datapad. Eli couldn't help staring at Thrawn's bare chest for a moment before tearing his gaze away.

He tossed his datapad onto the other bed and went to sit down across from Thrawn, only to be stopped by Thrawn reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Thrawn gently tugged him over to sit side by side with him.

“Is your report done?” Eli asked as he pulled off his boots.

“Yes.” Thrawn said. He tossed his datapad over to join Eli's on the other bed. “and you are off duty correct?”

Eli nodded and pulled his jacket and tunic off, tossing that onto his bed too. Then he just twisted around and slid over onto Thrawn's lap, draping his arms around Thrawn's neck.

Thrawn's hands slid around his waist, tugging up Eli's undershirt. Eli shivered as Thrawn's cool hands slid up his back.

“You're poorly optimized for heat retention.” Thrawn murmured into his ear.

Eli laughed. “Shut up you love it.”

Thrawn nuzzled Eli's neck. “I do.”

“Do I get that anatomy lesson now?” Eli asked.

“That's an _excellent_ idea.” Thrawn said. “I did some research on my own but I have a few questions for you as well.”

Eli grinned. “Ask away.”

Thrawn hummed thoughtfully. “I believe if I am to learn properly you will need to remove your pants.”

Eli laughed and pulled away, standing back up and stripping out of his pants and underwear. He pulled off his undershirt as well. He stood there for a second, naked, while Thrawn's bright eyes seemed to be memorizing every inch of him.

Eli flushed, but tired to act like Thrawn's stare didn't make his stomach churn. Thrawn held out a hand and Eli took it, using the hand to help balance as he stepped up onto the bed and sat back down straddling Thrawn's lap, reclining back against Thrawn's raised knees.

Immediately Thrawn rested his hands on Eli's spread thighs. His thumbs stroked along the sensitive skin there. His hands were already warming up.

“What did you want to know?” Eli asked.

Thrawn smirked. “I needed some more insight into the difference between flushes related to embarrassment and... arousal.”

Eli huffed, and pretended he hadn't blushed even more.

“Is that all you wanted?” he pouted. "I hardly needed to get naked for that."

“Of course not,” Thrawn soothed. “I am very interested in having a closer look at _this._ ” He ran a thumb along the length of Eli's partially erect penis.

“Well you've got a front row seat.” Eli managed to say, mostly normally.

“Indeed.”

Thrawn pulled a small tube of lubricant from his pants and slicked a hand. He took a moment then to examine Eli, his eyes trailing down his body. He watched Eli's cock fill with clear fascination.

Finally he touched Eli again, first running his slick fingers up Eli's length before rubbing gently at the tip of Eli's cock. He trailed his fingers up and down Eli's cock a bit more as Eli tried to keep his breathing even. Thrawn eventually gripped Eli's cock properly, but kept his grip gentle and not nearly enough. His other hand had gone back to stroking Eli's thigh.

Eli couldn't help but rock into Thrawn's grip. He leaned forward bracing his hands on Thrawn's shoulders to keep from reaching down to help. At least when he started moving Thrawn's grip tightened- until Thrawn let go of him completely to cup Eli's balls. Eli made an embarrassing squeaking sound and Thrawn grinned.

He played with Eli's balls a bit, gently massaging them, before taking his cock back in hand. And the entire time he was doing this Thrawn was watching his face.

It was... Eli hadn't thought being _examined_ like this would be a turn on but he was so hard it hurt already. Thrawn gripped Eli's cock and fucking _meticulously_ moved his hand up and down like Eli was a puzzle he was going to solve.

_Fuck_ it was sexy.

Thrawn was _devouring_ him with his eyes. Eli couldn't look away. Thrawn's strokes had started out gentle but in response to Eli's gasps and sighs he sped his pace and gripped Eli tighter. Eli moaned and let his head fall back.

_"Thrawn."_

He was so close- and then Thrawn's hand stopped.

He squeezed the base of Eli's cock and smirked, “I think I need a closer look.”

“What-”

Thrawn twisted and laid Eli out on the bunk. Mostly.

Eli didn't have much time to complain because as soon as he hit the mattress Thrawn was raising one of Eli's legs up over Thrawn's shoulder and sinking down to lick up the length of Eli's cock. Eli groaned, and as Thrawn continued his leisurely tasting of Eli's cock he forgot about how his other leg was crammed against the bulkhead, and how his head and left arm were hanging partially off the bed.

“Fuck Thrawn.” Eli sighed, and buried a hand in Thrawn's thick hair.

Thrawn pulled back enough to look up at Eli, his red eyes gleaning.

“Later,” he announced. Then he took Eli deeply in his mouth, swallowing him down nearly all the way.

Eli moaned and tried desperately not to buck up into Thrawn's mouth.

Thrawn was definitely deliberately winding him up. He was almost lazily licking and sucking on Eli- like he was savoring the taste. Eli tried to be still and let Thrawn explore, but it was nearly impossible to keep still. Finally he couldn't help but roll his hips up into Thrawn's mouth.

Thrawn hummed and pulled off of Eli completely. “There is one more question I have for you,” Thrawn said, his mouth still close enough that Eli could feel Thrawn's breath ghosting over his cock.

Eli stifled a groan. If Thrawn was going to play this game he'd play along. “Oh?” He sounded breathy and half a wreck, which he was, but he pressed on. “What's that?”

Thrawn watched his face as he gently took the tip of Eli's leaking cock between his fingers, playing with Eli's foreskin. “Not all men have this skin.”

“No,” Eli said, shutting his eyes and trying to breathe. “Some cultures remove that part.”

“Interesting.” Thrawn said, unbearably calm. “I wonder what difference it makes?”

“Thraaawwwwnnnnn...” Eli whined, unable to maintain his straight face any longer.

“Patience Eli,” Thrawn said. But before Eli could tell Thrawn that patience was _stupid_ the Chiss took Eli in his mouth again.

This time he took Eli in deeply. Thrawn began moving up an down on Eli's cock and still he kept watching Eli's face.

It didn't take long at all before Eli was gasping out a warning. “Thrawn I'm-”

But Thrawn just hummed and sucked Eli in even farther.

Eli came hard. He was vaguely aware of Thrawn swallowing repeatedly but he was mostly lost in the waves of pleasure washing over him. Thrawn kept his mouth on him the whole time until Eli tugged him off as he softened.

Eventually Eli came down enough to realized both his hands were fisted in Thrawn's hair, holding Thrawn's head to his thigh.

“Sorry,” he said and let Thrawn go.

Thrawn sat up. “It is fine,” he said, and then smirked down at Eli. “I trust you found me satisfactory?”

“Yes,” Eli said. “Shut up and come here.”

Thrawn had to unlock Eli's leg from over his shoulder first but then he pulled Eli toward him instead of coming to Eli .

Whatever, he was close enough for Eli to sit up and kiss Thrawn, tasting himself on Thrawn's tongue.

“Is it my turn now?” Eli asked. “Please?”

“ _Yes._ ” Thrawn smirked. “What would you like me to do?”

Eli knew exactly what he wanted. “Undress for me?”

Thrawn climbed off Eli. He stood in the narrow space between their bunks and slowly peeled off his pants and underwear, smirking the whole time.

Fuck Thrawn was _incredible_. Eli chewed on his lip as he watched Thrawn undress.

Eli got up on his knees on the edge of the bed. The bed was low enough this put him about eye level with Thrawn's waist. Besides the skin and eyes there was little difference between Chiss and human- until you came to the swelling bulge between his legs.

Eli bit his lip. “Can I …?”

“ _Please.”_ Thrawn nearly purred.

Eli gently cupped the bulge, making Thrawn's slit open slightly revealing damp purple insides- all at once Thrawn's tentacle nearly tumbled out. It immediately wrapped itself around Eli's wrist and Eli gave up putting pressure on Thrawn's crotch and tried to get a hold of Thrawn's cock.

It was impossible for him to even get close to holding it all, Thrawn was about 25 centimeters long he thought. It was hard to tell though as his tentacle twined up between Eli's fingers, rubbing it's slick length all over his hand. Thrawn let out a long slow breath.

“What do I call this?” Eli asked.

“ _Tan'er_ ,” Thrawn supplied.

“ _Tan'er_ ” Eli echoed. “How much control do you have over it?”

“Enough,” Thrawn managed. “I can control roughly where it goes but it largely does as it wants.”

Eli hummed and leaned forward slightly. He kept rubbingng Thrawn's tentacle with one hand while bringing up his other hand to explore the slit at the base.

As he had last time Thrawn moaned. He rested his hands on Eli's shoulders.

“Alright?” Eli asked.

“Yes,” Thrawn said.

Eli looked up at Thrawn, watching his face as he pressed another finger inside Thrawn. Thrawn's eyes were dark and half-lidded, his mouth hanging open.

“What's this called?” Eli asked, as he explored the inside of Thrawn's slit. There was actually a lot of room in there, but then he supposed the whole tentacle did have to fit. He thought he might be able to fit his whole hand in there but decided that would have to with for another time. 

“Hnnn... _sicnr._ ” Thrawn gasped. “If I were female the entrance to my _icasi_ would be there.”

“ _Sicnr._ ” Eli echoed. “ _Icasi._.. Do females have tan'er too?”

“Yes. They aren't as long though.”

“You _are_ long aren't you?” Eli hummed. “Are all Chiss this long?”

“I am- _ahh-_ ” Thrawn's answer was cut off by a gasp as Eli pressed a third finger into Thrawn's _sicnr._

He positioned his fingers at the base of Thrawn's tan'er and moved them in tight circles and made Thrawn groan. His other hand kept stroking the rest of Thrawn's tentacle.

“I am above average.” Thrawn managed, one hand had moved to grip the back of Eli's head, fingers twisted in Eli's hair.

“Hmmm...” Eli considered. Thrawn was far too long for Eli to get even half his tan'er in his mouth, but like this with the base of Thrawn's tan'er supported... if only worried about what he could keep in one hand, then he could....

“ _Eli._ ” Thrawn gasped as Eli took the last, still sizable part of Thrawn's tan'er in his mouth.

“Hmm?” Eli hummed, just to wind Thrawn up more. He looked up.

Thrawn's mouth was open and he was panting, Eli could feel Thrawn's hands shaking.

Thrawn's tan'er had not been still, it moved almost like a tongue and tried to push deeper. Eli took in as much as he could, making sure to keep his hands busy as he did. Thrawn's eyes shut, and with a full body shudder he came in Eli's mouth.

Eli swallowed, noting Thrawn's come was tangy, almost sweet compared to human come. He had to swallow twice more before Thrawn tried to pull away, his tentacle slipping out of Eli’s mouth. Eli let go of Thrawn’s tan’er and gently pulled his finger out of Thrawn. He watched Thrawn’s spent tan'er shrink back into his body.

Thrawn bent and kissed Eli deeply. Eli wrapped his arms around Thrawn's neck.

Thrawn pressed forward, kneeling on the edge of the bed and moving Eli back-

“Ow.” Eli hissed, breaking the kiss as his elbow collided with the wall.

Thrawn huffed and then picked Eli up, he stretched out on the bed and laid Eli out on top of him.

One large blue hand rubbed gently at Eli's sore elbow.

“This bed is terrible.” Eli said as he relaxed against Thrawn's chest.

“Indeed.” he said, he wrapped his arms around Eli and rolled them onto their sides, putting himself between Eli and the wall. As Eli cuddled close again Thrawn pressed his forehead to Eli's.

“Why do you do this?” Eli asked. “You did it before too...”

Thrawn smiled. “It's a gesture of affection and trust among the Chiss,” he explained. “Not strictly romantic either. You might do it with close friends and family.”

“So Chiss don't kiss?” Eli asked.

Thrawn pecked him on the lips, “Chiss kiss,” he said. “Though strictly in romantic situations.”

“Good to know,” Eli said. “Anything else I should know?”

“A great deal.” Thrawn said. “More than I could possibly tell you during the rest of our trip.”

“Well that’s fine, we have plenty of other things to do for the next few days.”

One of Thrawn’s hands slid down to squeeze Eli’s ass. “Indeed.”

Eli ran his fingers along the line of Thrawn’s collarbone, grinning. “Wanna see if we both fit in the shower? While we’re experimenting?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”


End file.
